


Hands All Over

by helgatrush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, wolfstar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Оборотней клеймили серебром в первый день после полнолуния. Клеймо даже не надо было нагревать - ещё не опомнившееся от обращения тело плавилось само, сотрясаясь в агонии от соприкосновения с ненавистным металлом, и оставленная таким образом метка сохранялась даже на волчьей шкуре.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Hands All Over

Рассвет едва тронул серой кистью верхушки угрюмых елей.  
Дрожа от холода, Ремус пробирался по лесу вслед за огромным чёрным псом, который, похоже, наслаждался происходящим: он прыгал с одного выступающего узловатого корня на другой, пугая сонных мышей и белок, и лишь изредка опускал голову к земле, принюхиваясь, чтобы выбрать правильную дорогу к спрятанному в кустах у обочины мотоциклу.  
\- Не разделяю твоей радости, Мягколап, - проворчал Ремус, уворачиваясь от очередной ветки, хлестнувшей его по голому плечу. - Предрассветные прогулки по лесу без штанов не входят в список моих увлечений.  
Остановившись, пёс вильнул хвостом, тявкнул и, водрузив измазанные землёй лапы на плечи Ремуса, лизнул его в щёку, заставляя рассмеяться.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - пробормотал он, потрепав пса по ушам, - Долго ещё?  
Пёс мотнул головой и в два прыжка добрался до кучи обвалившихся еловых веток, надёжно прячущих от глаз хромированные детали мотоцикла, который Сириус купил только два дня назад, и над которым он трясся, как наседка над цыплятами. Просунув руку между ветками, Ремус вытащил из коляски сумку со своими вещами и палочкой и, ругаясь на застрявшие между пальцами еловые иголочки, принялся одеваться. Пёс крутился рядом, норовя подлезть узкой мордой под рукой Ремуса, чтобы тот погладил его по загривку, и его хвост мотался из стороны в сторону, как флаг, а Ремус старался повернуться так, чтобы оказаться к псу спиной.  
В отличие от оборотней, анимаги прекрасно помнят себя в звериной шкуре.  
\- Стеснительный какой, - проворчал Сириус, ткнувшись мокрыми губами под коленку Ремуса, туда, где только что был собачий нос, и поднялся на ноги. Отряхнув с ладоней землю и и приставшие еловые иголки, он движением палочки освободил мотоцикл из сплетения веток и устроившись в седле, завёл мотор. Он оглянулся на Ремуса, застёгивающего последнюю пуговицу на полинялой клетчатой рубашке, и приглашающе хлопнул ладонью по сидению за своей спиной: - Поехали, - сказал он, - Тебе ещё надо успеть в министерство до перерыва на обед.  
Заметив, как Ремус нахмурился, Сириус отвёл взгляд и сжал пальцы на руле мотоцикла, проклиная себя - за длинный язык, министерство магии - за закон о регистрации оборотней и лично ведьму, выбравшую такой способ регистрации.  
Оборотней клеймили серебром в первый день после полнолуния. Клеймо даже не надо было нагревать - ещё не опомнившееся от обращения тело плавилось само, сотрясаясь в агонии от соприкосновения с ненавистным металлом, и оставленная таким образом метка сохранялась даже на волчьей шкуре.  
Ремус осторожно вскарабкался на сидение, стараясь не слишком резко двигаться, чтобы не дать выхода волчьим инстинктам, и сцепил тонкие руки на животе Сириуса поверх вытертой кожаной крутки. Это прикосновение - это почти объятие - заставило Сириуса улыбнуться; он тряхнул головой, прогоняя невесёлые мысли, и, сдержавшись, чтобы не погладить переплетённые пальцы Ремуса, нажал на газ.  
\- Держись крепче, - шепнул он через плечо и, когда Ремус, теснее прижался к его спине, дёрнул рычаг взлёта. Мотоцикл, взревев, оторвался от неровной грунтовой дороги и исчез под заклинанием невидимости.

\- Сириус, сядь! - резко сказал Ремус, отводя взгляд от расхаживающего по коридору перед тяжёлой дверью Блэка. - Ты привлекаешь внимание.  
Ремус сидел на неудобном, привинченном к полу стуле рядом с неопрятного вида девицей в разноцветной маггловской одежде, которая покачивала головой, будто в её голове играла музыка, но Ремуса её присутствие, похоже, не смущало. Если бы не стиснутые пальцы да едва заметное подрагивание колена, можно было предположить, что он полностью спокоен.  
Хотя Сириусу не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы понять, что он нервничает.  
Комната регистрации находилась в конце узкого коридора, подальше от остальных кабинетов и основных проходов, будто в министерстве считали, что оборотни, добровольно пришедшие на регистрацию, вдруг начнут бросаться на людей. Но, не смотря на удалённость, их всё равно было видно, и снующие по широкой галерее волшебники то и дело посматривали на них со смесью презрения и любопытства во взгляде.  
\- Мерзкий оборотень! - крикнула одна из постукивающих каблуками по гранитным плитам пола волшебниц, с отвращением глядя на Сириуса. Тот сперва усмехнулся тому, как глупо его перепутали, но заметив краем глаза, как Ремус поёжился на своём стуле, оскалил зубы и, склонив голову зарычал, заставив волшебницу с писком подпрыгнуть на месте и, рассыпав дробный перестук каблуков, сбежать.  
\- Ты же не оборотень, - не переставая покачивать головой, заметила сидящая рядом с Ремусом девица, смахнув с лица белую прядь с вплетённым в неё бубенчиком, - Зачем ты её напугал?  
Сириус пожал плечами:  
\- Надоели.  
Девушка улыбнулась. Ремус тоже усмехнулся и сказал мягче, чем в предыдущий раз:  
\- Сириус, сядь, пожалуйста.  
Едва Сириус пристроился на колченогом стуле по левую руку от Ремуса и подумал о том, чтобы, притворившись задремавшим, положить голову Рему на плечо, дверь открылась, и из комнаты, прихрамывая, вышла высокая женщина, несущая на руках хныкающего мальчика лет семи. По их простой фермерской одежде и тому, как презрительно женщина посмотрела на Ремуса и его соседку, Сириус догадался, что это настоящие оборотни, те, кто был рождён волком и никогда не держал в руках палочки. Может быть, один из братьев этой женщины укусил когда-то Ремуса.  
Подумав об этом, Сириус проводил прихрамывающую женщину взглядом до самой галереи, отвернувшись только тогда, когда стоящая на пороге невысокая волшебница в розовой с кружевным воротом мантии позвала:  
\- Лавгуд, Сола.  
Девушка рядом с Ремусом заворочалась на стуле, но волшебница вдруг остановила её:  
\- Нет, я пропустила ещё одного, - она поджала губы, словно проглатывая слово "оборотня", - Люпин, Ремус.  
Это могло бы быть похоже на то, как в первый год в Хогвартсе их вызывали к одинокому табурету с Сортировочной Шляпой, если бы не холодный и цепкий взгляд волшебницы, за которым прятались страх и отвращение.  
Ремус поднялся со стула, и следом за ним тенью поднялся Сириус, но волшебница в розовом предостерегающе подняла руку:  
\- Они заходят по одному, магам опасно находиться рядом с такими, как они, - сообщила она, не глядя на Ремуса, и процокала каблуками в комнату регистрации.  
Ремус криво усмехнулся, глядя на Сириуса из-под упавшей на глаза светлой чёлки:  
\- Слышал? Это опасно.  
\- Скажи ей, как опасно находиться рядом со мной, - буркнул Сириус и, протянув руку, коснулся холодных пальцев Ремуса: - Всё в порядке?  
Ремус молча кивнул и постарался улыбнуться:  
\- Я надеюсь это будет... - он на миг закрыл глаза, справляясь с дрожью в голосе, - ...быстро.

Сириус ждал его у двери ванной. Превратившись в пса, он прижался чёрным носом к щели между дверью и косяком, и втянул запах лаванды, тяжёлый пар от горячей воды и теряющийся за ним запах самого Ремуса: лес, городская пыль и корица от купленных в булочной на углу пончиков. Ремус, наверное, лежал в ванной, прижавшись затылком к тёплой кафельной стенке, и читал, пытаясь отвлечься от саднящей боли под коленом.  
Мотнув ушами, Сириус, снова став человеком, толкнул дверь ванной, и Рем, повернув голову на шум, глубже забрался в облака пены и отложил книгу. Сириус присел на край ванны, и на его джинсах тут же осела пена, но он не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания.  
\- Больно? - спросил он, кивнув на торчащую из воды острую коленку Ремуса, и тот пожал плечами - только качнулось облако пены, мазнув Сириуса по стиснутым на крае ванны пальцам. С момента возвращения из Министерства Ремус не переставал подволакивать ногу, и Сириусу хотелось сделать что-нибудь, чтобы облегчить эту боль. Может быть, убийство этой ведьмы в розовом было бы наиболее подходящим вариантом.  
\- Никаких поездок в Брайтон летом, - вздохнул Ремус, улыбаясь. - Иначе придётся объяснять, что значат эти руны у меня на ноге, а это любого, даже маггла, наведёт на мысль о ликантропии.  
Сириус видел клеймо, пока Ремус не выставил расшалившегося Мягколапа за дверь, смутившись окончательно. Он помнил значения рун по тем вечерам на пятом курсе, когда Рем готовился к экзаменам: волчий клык, угроза и человек, перемежённые цифрами личного дела Ремуса, должны будут причинять боль просыпающемуся один раз в месяц волку.  
\- Мы можем выбираться на безлюдные пляжи, где ты сможешь плавать хоть голым, - Сириус тряхнул потяжелевшими от влаги волосами и рассмеялся: - Вылезай, а то превратишься в рыбу.  
Он встал с бортика ванны и вышел, оставив дверь приоткрытой, чтобы тайком глянуть на покрытую сеткой шрамов спину и красный, саднящий след клейма на нежной коже под коленом Ремуса.

***  
Тусклые бока бронзовой ванны были даже на вид тёплые, и Ремус, всё ещё дрожа от сырого мартовского норд-веста, протянул к ним руки. Стоящий в центре комнаты монстр на литых львиных лапах был полон горячей воды с пахнущими лавандой и корицей пузырьками пены, и Ремус шмыгнул носом, склонившись над клубами пара. Старый твидовый пиджак на его плечах потяжелел, вобрав в себя влагу, и Ремус снял его, небрежно бросив прямо на пыльный пол, и за шорохом одежды едва различил скрип двери.  
Тронув палочкой замок на расхлябанной, щелястой двери, Сириус прислонился к ней спиной и, склонив голову, посмотрел на Ремуса исподлобья. С тех пор, как меньше года назад Сириус исчез из Хогвартса, они почти не разговаривали: спорили изредка на встречах Ордена, да перекидывались дежурными фразами, пытаясь привести дом в порядок. Что о нём думал Сириус, Ремус не знал, а самого его всякий раз накрывала волна стыда за то, что пятнадцать лет назад он поверил в чужое предательство и, не противореча, спрятался ото всех в маггловском мире.  
\- Не помешаю? - спросил, наконец, Сириус, когда молчание стало слишком неловким, и Ремус в ответ только дёрнул плечом: мол, тебе решать, - Все ушли, и я, кажется, скоро взвою от пустоты.  
\- Я собирался отмокать в ванной, пока не остынет вода, - признался Ремус, кивнув на сложенное на стуле полотенце. - Если это не помешает тебе...  
Он пожал плечами, притворяясь, что ему всё равно, что скажет Сириус.  
Он повернулся к Сириусу спиной, стягивая за ворот рубашку и, кажется, краснея так, что на его щуплом теле отчётливо проступает белая паутина шрамов, и услышал хлопок заклинания, а затем - клацанье когтей по доскам пола. Лохматый чёрный с проседью пёс ткнулся мокрым носом ему в бедро и, прихватив зубами штанину, потянул её вниз. При взгляде на потемневшее от недавнего полнолуния клеймо, пёс коротко рыкнул, и Ремус невольно отступил на шаг, хотя в душе он надеялся, что это рычание относилось к давнему решению министерства магии, а не к напоминанию о ом, кем он является, на самом деле.  
Пёс потянулся носом следом, и на теле Ремуса все волоски встали дыбом, когда шершавый собачий язык прошёлся по саднящему шраму от клейма.  
\- Давно хотел это сделать, - сказал Сириус, становясь собой. - Ещё в день регистрации.  
Он не поднялся на ноги: так и остался сидеть у ног Ремуса, и тот неуверенно протянул руку, касаясь потяжелевших от влаги волос. Ремус ждал, что Сириус увернётся от этого жеста, что он обернёт это всё в какую-то дурацкую шутку, и это подтвердит все опасения Рема. Вместо этого Сириус коснулся клейма пальцами, заставляя Ремуса снова вздрогнуть.  
За всё это время он настолько смирился с отвратительностью и неизбежностью этого знака, что интерес других людей - и, тем более, Сириуса - должен бы был вызвать испуг и стыд, но прикосновение чужих пальцев было даже приятным.  
\- Больно? - спросил Сириус, заметив его дрожь и то, как затрепетала жилка под незагорелой кожей, и Ремус пожал плечами:  
\- Могло быть больнее...  
"Если бы это был не ты", - хотел добавить он, но не успел: мокрыми губами Сириус ткнулся под коленку Ремуса, туда, где только что был собачий нос, и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Я был рад увидеть тебя там, в Воющей Хижине, - сказал он, когда его глаза оказались напротив глаз Ремуса. Если бы не морщины да не седина в упавшей на лоб чёрной пряди, можно было бы представить, что не было этих пятнадцати лет. - Даже если бы ты пришёл меня убить, я бы всё равно был рад тебя видеть.  
Он тронул ладонью голое плечо Ремуса и, качнувшись с пятки на носок, повернулся к двери, собираясь выйти, но Рем удержал его руку.  
\- Где вы взяли этого монстра? - кивнув на ванну, спросил он и понадеялся, что его голос не сорвётся на предательски радостный скулёж. - Здесь же плавать можно...  
Сириус замер. Если бы не закаменевшая под старым свитером спина да едва заметное подрагивание пальцев в широких рукавах, можно было предположить, что он полностью спокоен.  
Хотя Ремусу не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы понять, что он нервничает.  
Он потянул Сириуса за подол свитера к себе, вылущивая его из нелепой маггловской одежды, и, подтолкнув его к ванне, сказал:  
\- Давно хотел это сделать, - забираясь в облако душистой пены, Сириус усмехнулся, узнавая собственные интонации в его словах, и Ремус, окунувшись в горячую воду рядом с ним, с удовольствием закончил цитату: - Ещё в день регистрации.


End file.
